1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to bearings and, in particular, to steering yoke bearings and bearing assemblies.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many vehicles use rack and pinion steering gear to translate motion from the steering wheel to the turning wheels on the road. In these systems, the steering wheel is joined to a pinion gear that includes gear teeth that are mated with teeth on a rack shaft. As the pinion gear rotates, the motion is translated into linear motion of the rack shaft that is connected to tie rods. The tie rods then rotate the turning wheels to cause the vehicle to turn. To assure proper lash between the pinion and the rack shaft a steering yoke assembly may be used to provide a biasing force that forces the shaft into the pinion gear. The yoke may also be referred to as a “yoke assembly,” “yoke slipper,” or “puck.” The rack shaft (typically steel) slides along the yoke when the pinion gear is rotated. Friction between the shaft and the yoke can be minimized by using a low friction bearing on the contact surface of the yoke. Other friction reducing methods include the use of rolling elements (balls) and the addition of lubricants such as grease. These steering systems may be mechanical, hydraulic or electric.